Dark Knights: Damnation
by Krac
Summary: The Buffy baiting continues… the Angel bashing continues…Spike is still suffering…what a wonderful world…lows


From: Krac  
  
Title: Dark Knights: Damnation  
  
Series/Sequel: Fourth in the Dark Knights world. Follows 'Ascension'.  
  
Author: Krac  
  
E-mail: krac_babee@lycos.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: The Buffy baiting continues… the Angel bashing continues…Spike is still suffering…what a wonderful world…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS Characters, Joss Whedon, The  
  
WB and Mutant Enemy own them, etc, etc. I only own the story and any  
  
original characters I create along the way.  
  
Distribution: Ask me first.  
  
Feedback: Does Riley lurve cows? Hell yes!  
  
Spoilers: None I've ignored this season, Buffy gives me the heebie  
  
jeebies. I'd go so far to say I despise her so when she appears it  
  
won't be pretty.  
  
Author's Note: Tee hee, for years I've been looking for a place to vent my hatred of Buffy and now I've found it and I feel-righteous. I control her strings! She dances when I say dance! Pouts when I say pout! MUHAHAHAHAHA I am an evil genious.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Dark Knights: Damnation  
  
Pacing Buffy tossed her hair and growled mentally, not only had Angel not appeared but Spike was pouting about his grandsire's return to Sunnydale and not answering her repeated calls to his cell phone. Letting out her breath in a huff the Slayer picked up the phone and punched the redial button vehemently. Ringing emanated from the receiver at her ear but her heighten slayer senses could hear a fainter ringing in the distance. Removing the phone from her ear she listened, the indistinct sound directed her towards the front door. Glancing at the phone in her hand Buffy looked at the door then back at the receiver. Finally making a decision she swung the door open. The porch was empty except for the cell phone placed carefully on the edge of the steps.  
  
Exhaling deeply Buffy moved forward and picked the phone up to examine it. Rough hands seized her, turning her around abruptly. Hard, cold lips pressed against her's savagely and against her better judgment Buffy's body responded enjoying the kiss. The pressure on her lips disappeared but still they tingled from the passion they had just experienced. "See I told you she had a fondness for dead things." A familiar voice taunted.  
  
Turning white Buffy raised her eyes to the voice and was met by the demonic visage of Angelus. His grin widened at her discomfort, "Miss me lover?"  
  
"Jebus Fuck!" Buffy shrieked and pulled away as if scalded.  
  
"I hate to tell you but he really doesn't like to be referred to like that." Des melted in from the shadows to sit on the porch railing swinging her legs like a little girl, "Good guys like him are always finicky about their reputations."  
  
"You!" Buffy shook a finger at the demon-one currently held in a cast recovering from their previous meeting, "YOU…"  
  
Des smiled beatifically at the slayer, "You know Angelus I think I know where my overwhelming sense of deja vu is coming from-the chimps at the zoo put on the same show at feeding time."  
  
"Oh that's rich coming from a cut rate demon who thinks this pile of rotting flesh, not to mention Xander Harris are good examples of minions." Buffy sneered recovering from her shock.  
  
Laughter sounded from behind her, "Rotting flesh? Guess you didn't think about that too much when you fucked me did you? Or Spikey-Poo for that matter." Angelus circled the slayer and stood at Des' side, "You really should seek help for that fetish of yours, as the vampire slayer it could damage your reputation to strike fear if everyone knew you liked fucking the undead."  
  
The newly unsouled vampire took a pause before continuing but stopped when Des lifted a hand to silence him. Hopping off of her perch Des circled Buffy staring right into the slayer's eyes. Buffy shivered, underneath the warm brown a green light flickered-these were eyes that had seen much suffering-had inflicted even more. "Listen little girl," Des purred into Buffy's ear her breath cold on the girl's skin, "Say what you will about Angelus here…but Alex is no minion take my word for it. You have no idea what you've allowed to be unleashed because you didn't protect him the way you should have. I just want you to know that Fluffy; everything that happens here now could have been stopped. You could have saved him, your sister and the others who are going to die because you denied the one thing that boy ever needed-your heart. Think about that and sleep well."  
  
Des turned and disappeared into the night. Angelus smirked and moved to the steps to follow the demon as Buffy stood stock still digesting the information thrown at her. When he reached the foot he smiled brightly, "Oh by the way we brought you a present. See you around Lover."  
  
Buffy furrowed her brow unsure of his meaning. As she watched him walk away Buffy felt a drop hit her forehead, brushing at it absently it took several minutes for the slayer to realize that it was blood. "What the…"  
  
Tilting her head towards the ceiling Buffy stifled a gulp. There was Spike naked; he had been crucified to the top of the front porch.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"You know I almost feel bad about leaving him in such an undignified position." Angelus reclined in his chair after recounting his amusement at watching Buffy and Willow struggle to get Spike off of the porch ceiling, "He is my grandchilde, and even before he died Spike was real pasty looking in the buff."  
  
"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it all so much that you went back for seconds," Alex quipped stroking Dawn's hair absently, "But you took a stupid risk. You know how protective Buffy is of her toys, if she or Willow had seen you they'd have staked your ass."  
  
Tensing Angelus sat up glaring at the newborn vamp, "Excuse me I didn't realize that after two hundred and fifty years that I was taking orders from someone who only just died."  
  
"What Angel?" Alex murmured contently, "Afraid I'm more of a demon than you?"  
  
The older vampire snorted, "I doubt it Pup. You're forgetting everything I've done, I awakened Acathla. I spent centuries in Hell being tortured…"  
  
"Yes, and I was the one doing it." Des snapped coldly stepping forth from her shadows; only Alex had been aware of her presence. "You forget your place Angelus. I brought you out of hell for a reason and it wasn't to sit here whining and pouting like a child. If I had realized that's all you were good for I would have left you and found someone else to suit my plans. I can still send you back if you'd like to continue testing my patience."  
  
Brow descending Angelus mulled the prospect over but a flash of those green eyes reminded him of everything she had done to him in hell-everything he had promised to her if it would stop. Crestfallen, he nodded to the demon acknowledging her superiority. "I think there's a bit of fun to be had first if you don't mind. Just remember you brought me forth, got rid of that pesky soul. You wanted me."  
  
The words left his lips and Angelus found himself hovering in the air. Des' face was inscrutable; while Alex appeared bored only Dawn seemed excited at the prospect of witnessing his degradation. Rising languidly, Alex motioned to his child nodding to Des, "Come on Kiddo let's go have some fun."  
  
Dawn's pretty face soured, "But I want to watch! Why can't I watch Des hurt him?"  
  
Putting an arm around the girl Alex smiled disarmingly, "Because you and I are going to have our own fun."  
  
Sticking out her tongue Dawn frowned tossing Des hopeful looks, "Like what?"  
  
"We're going to make some minions." Alex pushed her towards the doorway and tossed an air kiss over his shoulder, "Don't wait up Des dear."  
  
Eyeing the vampire caught in her power Des smiled warmly and returned the kiss, "I won't." 


End file.
